You're right, Veronica Mars You're always right
by dancingdriver
Summary: "You're right, Veronica Mars. You're always right."


this has been sitting on my computer for a long time. i wrote it for the september veronica mars fic prompts from vm fic recs tumblr page. (sorry no links because i still don't know how to work this right)

The prompt was to write around this sentence: "you're right veronica mars. You're always right."

So here it is. hope you like it ^^ please review

the usual thank you to my beta Lunky.

-/-

"You're right Veronica Mars. You're always right," he said, looking at her teasingly.

"I'm telling you that I'm not. I can't be, Logan. No."

-/-

The baby started crying again at 6 a.m. and Veronica rolled over and turned to Logan with a sigh. "Can you please go get her? I'm not feeling very well. I'll feed her here and then we can sleep a little longer, ok?"

"Sure. Do you want me to get you something? I think you should go to the doctor, Veronica. You've been feeling bad for the last two weeks."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Sarah is crying a lot more since she started teething and it's just exhausting. But I'm fine."

"Sorry to tell you, honey, but you don't look so good."

"I can't believe you just sad that! I had your child, through a very painful birth might I had, not six months ago," Veronica said angrily.

"Veronica, you know that's not what I'm saying. You do look sick, I'm worried." He got up to go get the baby. When he got to her room she was fussing but had stopped crying.

"Hi baby. Did you miss daddy? 'Cuz daddy missed you so much". He said as he buried his face in her little neck and kissed her all over. "Let's go to mommy and get you some breakfast, ok?"

"Good morning mommy." Logan said handing Sarah over to Veronica. "I'm going to fix something for you to eat. What do you want?"

"I really don't feel like eating," Veronica said adjusting the baby in her lap so she could feed her.

"No, seriously, you are sick. Not wanting to eat? Definitely sick." Logan said nodding his head.

"I'm not sick, Logan, stop. Get me some tea and some plain toast please. Whole wheat bread. Thank you."

"At your service milady." Logan kissed her forehead and left the room.

-/-

The doorbell rang and she went to the door with the baby on her hip.

"Hi honey, you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh my god, what's with the men in the family? Why do you and Logan keep telling me how I look like shit? I had a baby; said baby is teething and is not letting me sleep. That's it," Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry honey… You just look… pale and not well."

"Lack of sleep," Veronica replied determinedly. "You had a baby once, you know how that goes."

"Yeah… only that baby is still keeping me up at night to this day." Keith kissed Veronica's head and picked up Sarah from her arms. "Go take a nap; I'll look after her until you wake up."

-/-

"I'm not saying that you are but it looks like it. And if you don't want to go to the doctor at least go buy the test and we'll know, won't we?"

"I don't need to buy a stupid test because I know that I'm not pregnant. I told you."

"Veronica don't be so stubborn, will ya? Do you want me to go buy it for you? I can do it."

"Fine. Go get it so I can rub in your face how right I am."

Logan left the house smiling. He wanted nothing more than for his wife to be pregnant again. True that their little girl was only 6 months old, but she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. So all he could think about was how great it would be to have another one. Veronica? She was definitely not happy or that open to the idea.

Once he arrived at the drug store he didn't know exactly which test to buy and after looking at all of them for way too long he randomly picked up three different brands and went to the register.

"Honey, I'm home. Where are you?", Logan chanted when he opened the front door.

"Be quiet. Sarah's finally asleep. I'm upstairs."

Logan climbed the stairs two by two so he could be by his wife's side faster. After he entered their bedroom he emptied the contents of the bag onto their bed.

"Three tests, Logan? One is enough, you know? Actually none was enough since I don't need it on account of not being pregnant but just tired."

"I didn't know which one to buy…" Logan said embarrassed. "You got it last time, remember? Please choose one and go take it now."

"Fine." Veronica got up with a humph and picked up a random box. She was back after a few minutes. "Now we wait two minutes. After that I don't want to hear you again on this subject, ok?"

"Ok," Logan responded.

"This is wrong. It has to be." Veronica was looking at the test in her hand incredulously.

"What does it say?", Logan asked moving behind Veronica. When he looked at two pink stripes in that little stick he couldn't keep himself from opening a big smile on his face.

"No no no no no. This has to be wrong. Give me another one please." After Logan passed Veronica another pregnancy test, she disappeared into the bathroom again.

"This one takes three minutes. I hope it's more accurate than the last one."

Logan didn't say anything. He kept quiet looking at his wife and trying to hide his smile.

"Are you kidding me? These are all defective. Why did you buy these? Ugh. Give me the other one."

Again, Veronica left to go to the bathroom with the third test on her hand. The baby started fussing so he shouted at the closed bathroom door that he was getting Sarah from her bedroom.

When he came back, the bathroom door was still closed and he knocked. "Veronica? Are you ok? May I please come in?"

"No," Veronica responded dryly.

Logan started laughing. "Is that one defective too? Please let me in…"

He heard the click on the door lock and went in. She was sitting on the toilet, the test in her hand and she was shaking her head.

"It's ok, babe. It's going to be fine." He tried to hug her but she was sitting down and he had the baby on his arms.

"Fine for you. You don't have to carry the baby for nine months and then give birth to it. I just got back to work two weeks ago…" Veronica was almost crying.

"Honey, please don't cry… We'll get a nanny and you can work from home. This is good. I love you. Please don't cry…" He knelt down and was finally hugging her.

"Don't come near me. I'm afraid you'll get a pregnancy on my pregnancy."

"Hey, don't blame me. You wanted to do it as much as I did. Actually if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have waited as long as the doctor told you to." Logan grinned.

"I can't believe this is happening. Sarah's still so young…"

Logan looked at her with a teasing smile on his lips. "Guess you weren't so right this time, hum?

Veronica gave him an icy look and said while she started to tickle him. "You take that back right now. Say I'm always right, say it!".

"Hey hey hey! I have your daughter on my lap. Stop it!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, fine! You're right Veronica Mars. You're always right."


End file.
